Pokemon Bw Unova Heros
by Zentonus
Summary: When Touya, Touko, Cheren, and Bianca set out on their pokemon Journeys, they are in for the Ride of their lives. Violence so Rated T I guess?
1. Welcome to Unova

My name is Touya Black. Im 17, and starting on a Pokemon Journey with my best friends.  
Cheren, 17, a smug know it all, and my closest rival.  
Bianca, 17, Light headed and a bit of a ditz, she tries to break up fights between me and Cheren.  
Then, Touko, 16, my closest friend as long as I can remember. Now we have lived together for six years.  
Today Professor Juniper bring us our pokemon companions.  
Touya, Touko, and Cheren sit bored at Toya's house.  
"When the Arceus is Bianca getting here?" Toya groaned.  
"She is always late, what do you expect?" Cheren said Smugly.  
"I expect her to move faster." Touya said impatiently.  
"Will you two just wait?" Touko snapped.  
"I'm SO Sorry!" Bianca yelled running into the room.  
"Tch, took you long enogh." Cheren teased.  
"Let just open the package for Arceus Sake!" Touya shouted, plunging for the neatly wrapped package. He tore It open to reveal for pokeballs. On the left, a leaf Insignia, with Snivy written below the pokeball. In the middle, A fire insigna, with Tepig written. On the left, an aqua insignia, with Oshawott written below.  
Finally, on the bottom, a simple tag, For: Touko.  
"Aw, no fair you guys get to choose." She complained. Upon reading the tag, sh found a short note.  
'This Eevee belonged to you parents, take good care of it' - Prof Juniper  
Touya plucked out Oshawott, Cheren grabbed Snivy, and Bianca got Tepig.  
"Alright!" Touya cheared. Then he saw Touko had a note in her hand. As he read the note, he felt a small pain in his chest.  
"Guys, can me and Touko have some alone time?" Touya asked. We need alone time was code for, Touko is upset. Cheren and Bianca went out side to wait. He put a hand on Touko's shoulder.  
"I know, it's hard for you, but they aren't here. You don't need your pride here." He sadi softly. A tear fell from Touko's eye. He hugged her tight.  
"It will be okay, please..." Touya whispered to her. As the tears died down, he grabbed hib bag from his bed.  
"It's time to go."  
Cheren tapped his foot outside impatiently.  
"Where in the name of Arceus are they?" He grumbled.  
"You heard Touya Cheren, be patient." Bianca said a bit sadly, with memories flowing.  
The door opened and Touya and Touko walked out.  
"Well? To Professor Junipers lab!" Touya said happily.  
They walked to the Professors laboratory and slowly pushed the door open.  
"Ah, you remembered to stop by!" Juniper cheared happily. She looked over the pokemon each teen carried.  
"I have pokedexes for all of you." She said, walking over to he cart and pulling out four, small red devices, Pokedexes.  
"Now, the pokedexes will help you inspect your pokemon, check its gender and what not, and you can also register nick names." Juniper smiled handing the devices to each teen.  
Oshawott, gender: male, nickname: Virtus.  
Snivy, gender: male, nickname: Leif.  
Tepig, gender: male, nickname: Ignition.  
Eevee, gender: female, nickname: Eva.  
"Well now that you are all set, I have these." Juniper smiled, handing each teen 5 pokeballs.  
As thank yous were said and the teens were directed to go to Accumula Town.  
They approached Route 1.  
"Alright Route 1, we have to take our first steps together!" Bianca cheared happily locking her arm around Cheren's.  
"Yeah!" Touko grinned, grabbing Touya's arm.  
Touya laughed abit, grabbing the struggling Cheren's arm.  
"One." Bianca cheared.  
"Two." Touya grinned, looking at Cheren's face, priceless.  
"Three!" Touko shouted as they all dragged Cheren onto Route 1.  
Touya burst out lauging at Cheren's peeved face. Touko and Bianca did the same.  
"Priceless." Touya teased.  
"I hate you." Cheren frowned.  
"Well why dont we have a battle?" Touya taunted, Virtus Hopping down.  
"Why not." Cheren said, Leif slithering off his shoulder.  
The Battle last about a minute, with Leif passed out.  
"Well where is your smug comment?" Touya sneered.  
"Lets just get to Accumula." Cheren said, the smugness gone from his voice.  
Everyone else let out a laugh at his frustration, and they continued to Accumula Town.  
After the meeting in the Pokemon Center, The four came out to hear an unusual speech.  
"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation.  
"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?  
"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?  
"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"  
"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."  
"Pokemon Liberation," Cheren scoffed "Bull."  
"I find Liberation an Interesting subject."  
The four turned to find a boy, around Touya's age, with long green hari and grey-blue eyes.  
"I'm N."  
N, age 18, he is well, quite odd.  
Touya glared at N for a moment, until he took a step closer to Touko.  
"Whoa buddy, personal space." Touya hissed.  
"Hmm, your pokemon seem's to like you. I would like to hear its voice in battle." N asked.  
"Why not."  
N released Zorua, a small dark fox.  
"Zorua huh, guess you got some rare taste." Touya scoffed.  
The battle lasted much longer than with Cheren, about ten minutes of continuos moves.  
"Hmm, you put up a good fight, Names Touya." He said extending a hand.  
"Nice to meet you Touya." N said with an almost hidden smile.  
"I'm Bianca." The Blonde said cheerfuly.  
"Touko." The burnett said with a yawn.  
"Cheren." The black haired teen said with a glare.  
"Well I must be off, see you another time?" N replied to all of the introductions.  
"See you N." Touya replied to the Green haired teen.  
N walked off. Touya was now in for the battle of a lifetime, even if he didn't know yet.  
'Pokemon will never be perfect with humans.'

I do NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does.  
Well here it begins.


	2. In the Name of Riolu

Day two, Route two.  
"Well guys route two." Touya said proudly.  
"Yes, now lets go." Cheren grumbled.  
They walked along the path and along the stream until Touya heard a quiet voice.  
"Do you hear that?" Touya asked stopping dead.  
"Hear what?" Touko replied.  
In seconds, Touya had run down the edge of the river to find a small pokemon, with blue fur and a wolflike appearence, tied to a log and drigting down the river.  
Touya jumped in an swam to the creature.  
"I'm coming Riolu!" he shouted to the small creature, now identified as a Riolu.  
Touya swam to the Riolu and un fastened the rope around its neck, and carried it to shore. Touya fell on the ground panting. The Riolu had passed out.  
"Arceus, gotta get you to a Pokemon center." Touya muttered, running back to camp to find everyone with a new companion. Cheren, a Purloin, Bianca, a Lilipup, and Touko, a Deerling. Touya ran to them and they imediately saw the Riolu in his arms.  
"We have to get to Striaton City, Now." Cheren said blandly, and they began to sprint to Striaton. Touya ran ahead much faster, into the pokemon center.  
"This Riolu needs help, Now." He said panting, and handed the Riolu to The Audiono at Nurse Joys side. Audion placed the Riolu on a small stretcher, and brought it into another room. Without a word, Nurse Joy was gone, and Touya sat down. A few minutes later, the others came in.  
"Nurse Joy is already at work." Touya mumbled.  
"Thank Arceus." Touko sighed, relived. She sat down next to Touya, and the others did too. They waited. About an hour later, Nurse Joy came out with a healthy Riolu in her arms. It sprang out antop of Touya, who fell over. He merely lauged getting up, holding the Riolu.  
"Thank you Nurse Joy." He said with a grin.  
"Its my job." She replied, a wide grin on her face too.  
The Riolu had crawled out of the hug, and down to Touya's belt.  
"Hmm?" Touya said, looking down to find Riolu, pushing the button on the second pokeball on his belt. The ball fell to the ground shaking. One... Two... Three. The Pokeball stopped. Touya picked up the Popkeball and released The Riolu.  
"Welcome to the team, Leo.

Again  
I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does.  
Leo has joined the team.


	3. The Trio

Striaton City  
"Well, Im going to Challenge the Gym." Touya said Proudly.  
"Im going to an all day ceminar." Cheren Replied.  
"Im going to explore!" Bianca cheared.  
"I guess I will come with you Touya." Touko yawned.  
"Well, meet back here later?"  
"Yeah."  
Everyone went their seprate ways in the city.  
"Alright Gym time!" Touya said Happily.  
"I'll chear you on." Touko said quietly.  
"Thanks Touko." He smiled back, ruffling her hair, causing a huge blush to

spread across Toukos face. A grin appeared on Touya's face as he teased her.  
They arrived at the Gym.  
"Ladies first." Touya said stepping out of the way for Touko.  
"Thanks."  
As they entered the Gym, they saw a boy stepping away from three teens, with a

sad expression on his face, holding a fainted Patrat.  
"Well looks like we found the Gym leader." Touya muttered.  
"Ah a challenger." The green hair teen said stepping forward.  
"Yeah, names Touya." He replied.  
"Cilen," The Green haired teen bowed "Well, shall we?"

"This will be a two on two battle, swapping is allowed." The firey haried teen

said, holding up two flags, and bringing them down.  
"Lilipup Take down!" Cilen Yelled.  
"Virtus, aqua jet!" Touya Cried.  
It was a head on clash of strength. Both Pokemon Recoiled backwards.  
"Hmpf, Lilipup, another Takedown!"  
"Virtus, Watergun."  
Lilipup got sent flying, and passed out.  
"Lilipup has fainted, the point goes to Touya."  
"Nice Job Virtus, Return," Touya smirked, rubbing his hand between the otters

ears "Go, Leo!"  
"Hmm... Go Pansage!"  
"Round two, start."  
"Pansage, Bullet Seed!"  
"Leo, Force Palm."  
Leo deflectet the seeds right back at Pansage, with the extra force behind it,

Pansage got sent flying.  
"Pansage Vine Whip!"  
"Counter."  
Leo Grabbed Pansages vines and pulled him up close, elbow dropping him to

the ground...  
"Pansage is unable to battle. The Winner is Touya!"  
"Yeah!" Touya cheared, picking Leo up off the ground.  
"You did it!" Touko exclaimed happily. Touya hugged her bringing a huge blush

to her face. Touya lauged and ruffled her hair.

A few hours later, everyone was at the Gyms cafe. Bianca got cocoa, Touko got

water, and unsuprisingly, Touya and Cheren got Coffes. Touya pulled out his

badge case.  
"Well Cheren, you better catch up." Touya laughed.  
"Oh I will, when Im done with my Coffe me and Chili are battling." Cheren

smirked.  
"Well, you'll still have to beat me Cheren." Touya replied with a huge grin on his  
face.  
"Oh shut up."  
Everyone, besides Cheren, laughed loudly.  
The Adventure had just begun.

I still dont own Pokemon, Nintendo does :D  
The Trio of Gym leaders.


End file.
